Why pick me?
by cocoAbby1
Summary: nico,gretel and the stoll brothers go on a quest to save the recently kiddnapped goddess Hestia. She is forced to keep shape as a small girl there for very powerless. Can nico handle such a big task alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm starting a new story. Review and tell ur friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all…..**

Nico's POV

Of course it was always Percy. Ever since he came back victor of the Lightning thief crime thing, he's always been going on a quest and being victorious. I'm so sick of it! Worst of all he has to drag me along so I'm stuck following water boy and miss know it all and sometimes Grover or Thalia or whoever. Today we were gathered at the big house. Tones of kids with bright orange t-shirts and wide grins on there faces chatted and laughed. I sat with the Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin.

Chiron marched in the room with a disappointed face. Something must have gone wrong. I hadn't realized until now that Percy wasn't here. A blurred memory occurred. Percy had told me to tell Chiron that he wasn't coming to camp this year. Woops. I got up and pushed through the crowd. When reached Chiron I told him what had happened and recruited back to my small group of friends in the back. Chiron with an even more worried face cleared his voice.

"Fellow demi-gods a quest is in order" Everyone looked around in excitement.

"Well, what's the quest?" someone shouted in the crowd. Chiron sighed.

"Honestly children, I do not know," everyone's face began to grimance, "I had recently gotten news from the gods that Hestia has gone missing. We believe she was kidnapped. Do not fear though. I have gone to the oracle and she says that the quest will be sent to one of you to fulfill. She wouldn't tell me who though. I'm very sorry." Everyone was shocked. I wasn't though because frankly I don't really care. I got up and walked lazily to my cabin. It was dark and empty because everyone else was still in the BH. I had thought (Just a little) about who would get the quest. I stumbled into my cabin clumsily. Then when I looked at my bed something was different. It looked more bumpy than usual. I pulled the covers to find a girl with long, black straight hair sleeping in my bed. She wore a silky short dress and looked about my age and height.

"What the Hades! Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed!" I yelled. The girl's eyes popped open. They were lightning yellow and when I looked into them I felt like I was being shocked by 12 bolts of lightning.

"Can't you see, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep if you don't mind." My mouth dropped open.

"This is my cabin, my bed. Now get out!" I yelled. I was so pissed right now. No one and I mean no one goes into my cabin!

"No it's not. Chiron says I can stay in this cabin till this finish refurbishing Zeus' cabin."

"Well this is still my cabin. So let's get some things stra-,"

"I'm Gezel. You must be Nico De Angelo, well I'm tired so I think I'll catch some zzz's," she pulled the blanket over her head and went back to sleep. I took out two sheets and a spear pillow. I spread the first sheet on the ground and layed down. I used the next sheet as a cover. I sighed and went to sleep.

**Well hope that was good review tell ur friends**


	2. the quest revealed

**Sorry it took me a million years to update now I'll update more frequently kk! Promise. Anyways enjoy the chapter. BTW I know the characters might be a tad OOC but I'll keep trying and when words are in '' it's a thought ok and the first part of the prophecy is real Greek.**

Gezel's POV

I lay down on the hard concrete floor. Mist swirled around me and I stared up to the blank nothingness that loomed before me. I sat up and looked around. Of course there was nothing but mist.

"Gia na nikí̱sei o theós tou 1-2-3  
sofí̱ kai gennaía prépei na eíste  
gia na vreíte af̱tá ta traights mésa ston eaf̱tó sas  
manoever me ta xýlina raffia," **a **voice whispered.

I looked around. There still was no one around.

"What language is that?" I asked, no one answered. 'It must be Greek' I thought to myself. All of a sudden everything turned black. My eyes popped open. I looked around I was still in the cabin in bed. Nico slept soundly on the ground.

"Nico wake up!" I yelled and nudged him. He sat up, a sleepy look in his eyes, "You better have a good reason for waking me up at 2 in the morning" he groaned. I looked out the windows, sun leaked in lighting up the whole cabin. I checked the clock.

"What are you taking about, it's 10 in the morning," I questioned, "Anyways, guess what, in my dream I think I heard part of the prophecy but it's in Greek!"

Nico's POV

She then began to jump around and scream excitedly in an annoying, high pitched voice.

"Actually I…" I was cut off.

"Come on lets go tell Chiron!" she said then pushed me out the cabin closing the door behind me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Duh, I gotta change." She replied. Two minutes later she came out in that horrible neon orange T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hurry and get changed we don't have all day." She said and pinned up her hair in a low side pony tale. I rolled my eyes and quickly got dressed. As I stepped out a horn went off and I saw people walking up to the Big House. Everyone sat down in the same old plastic chairs and started talking. Chiron walked in and silenced everyone. Gezel and I made our way to the front.

"Uh Gezel actually I…" I began.

"Shhhhh. We need to tell Chiron now" she whispered. We stood at the side of the stage and motioned Chiron towards us. He walked over.

"Nico, Gezel. Can't this wait?" he asked.

"Sir can you translate this to English. I think it's the prophecy or a part of it at least," Gezel began, "Gia na nikí̱sei o theós tou 1-2-3  
sofí̱ kai gennaía prépei na eíste  
gia na vreíte af̱tá ta traights mésa ston eaf̱tó sas  
manoeuvre me ta xýlina raffia."

"To beat the god of 1-2-3,

Wise and brave you must be,

To find these traits within yourself,

Manoeuvre through the wooden shelves," Chiron replied. I was right.

"The scaly beast hides in his heart,

The silver key to the second part,

Use this key to unlock traits and heavenly clad,

You'll find the hero inside you never knew you had." I recited aloud. Chiron and Gezel looked at me surprised.

"You knew the rest of the prophecy and didn't tell me!" Gezel yelled.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." I replied calmly. Chiron went back on the stage and we followed behind him.

"Good news. These two youngsters have received the quest and it's fit for four people. Since Nico and Gezel both got the quest they will both go and only two others may go," Chiron announced, "Who would like to go?" about almost half of the campers put there hands up.

"Why don't you choose Nico?" Chiron suggested. I looked around.

"How about Connor and Travis Stoll." I suggested and just like that it was settled. Gezel, Travis, Connor and I went to go pack and the meeting was done. I packed only the essentials boxers, a black hoody and my favourite pair of black and red converse. Gezel was ready and waiting.

"Will you hurry up I wanna get going already," Gezel whinnied. I zipped up my knapsack.

"You know we're not leaving till after lunch," I commented and jumped into my bed, "Wake me when it's lunch." Gezel frowned and stomped out.

'Finally a good nap.'

**Well that's it for now btw the lightning yellow eyes, my mistake. They're supposed to be grey. Sorry anyways review and tell your pals.**


	3. Gezel's story

**Okay hope you like those chapters oh btw characters might be OOC but bear with it plz!**

Nico's POV

I laid down on a wooden bench chair with a straw hat on my head and shades. I smelt the sea water and a girl in a hula skirt bent down and gave me one of those tropical drinks.

'This is the life.' The same girl came back. She had long brown straight hair which ran down her back and a calming expression on her face.

"Nico dear, do me a favor. Wake up. Wake up," she said. I sat up. All of a sudden everything started to fade away. The soft gentle voice which said to wake up became angry and loud. The next thing I new I was lying in my same old boring bed and that annoying girl Gezel kept on nudging me. I sat up irritated.

"What are you doing, my beautiful paradise. It's all gone!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? Anyways its lunch so hurry up and let's go eat," Gezel said and yanked me out the cabin. I sighed and followed behind her. The lunch room was filled with kids laughing and chatting as usual. Connor and Travis sat at a table near the entrance so I went and sat with them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked and took a bite out of Connor's burger.

"Hey that's mine. Whatever, anyways where's Gezel, I swore I saw you two enter together?" Travis asked.

"Who cares? Anyways let's hurry and eat. I don't want miss hothead to blow up in our faces for not leaving early." I answered and took another large bite out of the burger. Travis gave half of his burger to Connor,

"We're almost done eating. Why don't you go find her since you finished my burger!" Connor suggested and at that I got up and left. I looked around and didn't see her so I headed outside. In the distance I could faintly see a girl sitting under a tree on the hillside over looking the stables and opened field. I got a closer look and I saw Gezel drinking some milkshake. I sat down beside her.

"How come you're not inside with your girly friends or whatever?" I asked looking out to the pastures.

"I'm new, I don't have any," she replied.

"Right. Why don't you sit with what ever cabin you're supposed be in?"

"They don't like me, they never did. Nico, do you know whose daughter I am?" she asked sounding depressed. I shook my head.

"Athena's," she said promptly. I found it hard to believe. Her hair is black; all the Athena children I know have blonde hair. She did have grey eyes though so it's possible. Now I kinda wanted to know more about her.

"So just wondering how did you end up here at camp and why don't your cabin mates like you?" I asked and fell back on my back. She looked up to the sky.

"The truth is I lied. Chiron didn't send me to your cabin. I came about a week ago. My cabin was full of kids laughing and talking. When I stepped in everyone turned and stared at me. An older camper walked up to me and said that I had been mistaken and said I was in the wrong cabin. I was certain I was in the right cabin. It was obvious. They didn't want me. That girl looked me straight in the eyes and told me to leave. With no where to go I tried to run away but the second I stepped passed Thalia's tree that night I had a bad feeling and turned back. I stayed under this tree and thought for a few days. That's when I found your cabin empty. I missed sleeping on a bed so much I just crashed on your bed. About a month ago my dad and I were attacked by a beast. My dad lost his life protecting me. I ran as fast as I could and prayed to the goddess Athena for wisdom. I kept running until I fell and came face to face with the monster. I ran up the hill past Thalia's tree and the monster eventually went away. I looked up to the sky and prayed to all the gods for the power to protect myself. Poseidon had pity on me and gave me the gift of water." I sat up and looked at her. A tear ran down her check then she quickly whipped it away. I stood up and extended my hand.

"Come on we don't wanna be late for your first quest right?" I said and smiled. She grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Let's go," she replied and smiled. We got our stuff, said our goodbyes and drove off in the SUV.

**Ok guys I worked hard on this chapter. Review. Till next time…**


End file.
